In an image forming apparatus conventionally, a toner image produced on a surface of a photoreceptor drum is transferred on a transfer paper and the transferred toner image is fixed on the surface of the transfer paper by heat and pressure in order to produce an image. In such an image forming apparatus, general standard paper is contained in a paper feeding cassette according to sizes and is transported from the cassette to the transferring process.
If, on the other hand, special paper such as glossy paper is transported from the paper feeding cassette, its high paper firmness and high surface smoothness likely cause multi feed, mispick, slip or jam when feeding the special paper. The special paper should thus be fed one by one from a manual paper feeding tray.
For example, Japanese unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 2005-15079 (published on Jan. 20, 2005) and 2006-168840 (published on Jun. 29, 2006) disclose a technique for feeding special paper such as glossy paper from a paper feeding cassette.